Binding
by TFKeyes
Summary: I started writing a very different story and got roped into this. Many things happen as decisions are made. The path has been long but she can see the end of that journy and the beginning of another.


Hi folks. I started this little fic intending to change one of my previous one-shots into a two part. but somewhere along the way it took on a life of it's own and got away from me. I hope that everyone enjoys it and please review. Oh and I don't own any Bleach but I need to go to the store in the morning.

**Binding**

Byakuya Kuchiki sipped his tea quietly as he digested the information that Rukia had given him. She had come to him and informed him that she was going to marry Ichigo Kurosaki, and didn't care what the family elders thought about the situation. After their meeting he sent a courier to the real world with a note asking Isshin Kurosaki to join him for tea. He actually hadn't expected Isshin to respond let alone show up but there he was seated across from him sipping his own tea.

Isshin had gotten the hint that there was something wrong for a time now but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ichigo was keeping very quiet and his normal sources of information had dried up as well. Normally Karin and Yuzu would spill the beans on what was going on in Ichigo's life even if they didn't know exactly what that was. Even Kon was at a loss as to what was going on with Ichigo.

"If you are wondering why I asked you here for tea, I'll get to the point." Byakuya said with little or no emotion and a stony face. "It seems that my adopted sister, Rukia, Has decided on whom she will marry. That person is your son, Ichigo Kurosaki." He paused to allow Isshin to wipe his face after nearly spitting out a mouthful of tea.

"WHAT? My son and your sister are going to get married?" Isshin blurted excitedly.

"Calm yourself Kurosaki. This union is not without it's welcoming points, but there are things that need to be handled properly." Byakuya calmly stated. "Namely where the couple shall reside and where the wedding shall take place. I will leave the wedding planning to you while I wish to handle the purchase of their new home."

Isshin was still nearly bouncing with joy as he dreamed of finally having grandchildren. "Yuzu and Karin will be thrilled to know that Rukia chan will become their sister-in-law. She has been like an older sister to them for the past couple of years now. Now it will become official and I get a new daughter to boot! I knew he had it in him. I didn't know which girl he was going to take up with though. You see there is this Orihime Inoue that he had dated a few times and well I just wasn't sure which girl he liked best!"

"It seems that issue has been settled. Now about the wedding, where do you propose to hold it? Also there is the matter of dowry. I propose that giving them an estate here in Soul Society with the appropriate number of retainers. That should cover that. Of course you and his sisters will be allowed to visit often." Byakuya cut in smoothly hoping to get Isshin back on track.

"What! You want them to live here? I can't agree to that! I'll purchase them a house in Karakura so that they can be close to their dear father and sisters." The tears of joy streamed down Isshin's face as he clasped his hands to his chest.

"Do as you will Kurosaki, I have no control over what you do. It will be for them to decide after all. Ichigo's new roll as a Captain though will preclude his staying long in an earthbound home. Rukia too has new responsibilities within the Gotei 13. She is now to be his Vice Captain. They may be able to use the house as a holiday getaway though." Byakuya said coolly. He had thought all of this out before sending for Isshin and had procured the Captaincy and Vice Captaincy before sending the note. "Ichigo is to be the Captain of the newly formed Fourteenth squad. They will be in charge of all real world activities and direct the shinigami sent to deal with threats there. As the Captain he will be required to attend captains meetings on a frequent basis. I trust that you can see the wisdom of placing their home here." Secretly, he really wished to keep the exposure to Isshin to a minimum if they had any children.

Isshin dropped all pretences at this point. He reverted back to the persona that bespoke of power and required respect, even from Byakuya. "What you are saying has merit but has overlooked one point entirely. To run operations in the real world he will have to be in the real world. That is nothing you can do by remote control and you know that's true. Look at the mess that happened because of not keeping a permanent presence on the ground. I left the Captaincy because no one would listen to me before about needing to be there to really know what was happening. I gave up being what I was to protect the world in a way that none of you could understand. I'm sure that Ichigo understands this and when he finds out what you are planning then he will come to the same conclusion. What you are planning is a good thing and I applaud your foresight to finally accept what I said decades ago even though you were only a lowly third seat at the time. I however believe that you are missing the point of creating a new squad only to hold the reins close to home. Make him the field commander and let him be there to direct from the front, not the 'safety' of the rear."

"I shall take what you have said under advisement. I will not be the deciding factor though. That will be left to Central 46." Byakuya said coldly. He knew that Isshin was right and didn't want to say as much out loud because he still had a promise to keep. That being that he would protect Rukia. _"No,"_ he thought to himself. _"That responsibility has passed on to Ichigo Kurosaki. I have agreed to their union so I pass on that to him."_

Isshin could see the inner turmoil that belied the calm exterior of the captain of the sixth squad. He remembered the day that Byakuya had joined his squad and felt the trepidation of the young shinigami. He remembered the way he had acted, so cold and aloof to those around him as he tried to put on the face of 'The Noble'. Isshin had taken him aside after a few days in the squad to see what was eating at the young Byakuya. He had learned nothing from his words but told him "These are the men and women that you will lead into battle one day. Do not forget that they need your guidance as well as your trust."

Byakuya also reflected on the past remembering that here before him was his former captain and mentor. Isshin had been a captain since before he had been born into this world. He had fought more battles than most of the current captains combined and had very few scars to show for it. He remembered the anger after a meeting of the captains at the time when Isshin had proposed creating a fourteenth squad. His pride at being a noble though had prevented him from asking what the problem was. He only knew that something had not gone the way that his captain had wanted. The following morning Isshin had formally resigned his position as Captain of the Sixth and left Soul Society. This was a man of convictions and those same convictions were reflected in his son.

Isshin smiled a gentle smile then said. "We both know that in this world you cherish the time you get to spend with loved ones. That time can be brutally short as we both are well aware, so let's try and make them both happy while they have each other. Who knows, maybe they will make you an uncle and me a grandpa." He sipped his tea that had cooled by now.

"You have changed my mind Kurosaki. I agree that they should be happy together. If that means placing them in the real world then I shall do my best to see that happens. I know that where ever Ichigo leads Rukia will be close behind if not underfoot to him. The same goes for Rukia. Your son has taught me lessons in family also. He has my gratitude as well as that of many in Soul Society. I believe that your idea from long ago will finally bare fruit." Byakuya said with his monotone voice.

Isshin didn't listen very closely but he could feel the wavering of Byakuya's reiatsu. That was very unlike him and Isshin knew it. Byakuya must be having some very strong emotions to let his control slip like that but Isshin also knew that he would never pry them to the surface.

"So the wedding…. do you have a list of guests that you would like to propose to the couple? I haven't even guessed at who to invite from our side." Isshin once again was the sappy happy father figure.

Byakuya just let out a small sigh and handed him a small stack of paper. "There are about four hundred names on the list. I had to cut out about two hundred names because I guessed that you would prefer to hold the ceremony in the real world. This is the 'short' list."

Isshin face faulted. "Four hundred people……. I'm going to have to take out a loan to pay for this one."

"Yes, Four hundred people. The Kuchiki clan is a noble house, and there are obligations to be met. There is also the invitations for all the Gotei 13 Captains and Vice Captains as well as many of the third seats." Byakuya intoned remorselessly.

"I didn't think this was going to be a royal wedding. I thought that it might be more like You and the rest of the Captains and some of the others from the Gotei 13 and some of my associates and maybe some of Masaki's family. Wow, I wonder is the botanical gardens are available to be rented out for a wedding? Four hundred? Damn that maked the head count around five hundred or more. They better name their first son after me!"

Byakuya allowed himself a very slight up turn of his lips as he watched his former captain mentally juggled what would be required to make this wedding happen.

**Three Months later:**

"Ichigo, have you sent out the invitations yet? the ones for here in the real world?" A frantic Rukia yelled.

"Yes bridzilla, they went out last week and we have gotten back some of the RSVPs already. Calm down everything is going to be OK." Ichigo was trying to maintain a calm exterior as the date was approaching. He watched as Rukia poured over the schedule and the lists of guests and seating charts. _"It would be easier to plan a war than this wedding!"_ he thought to himself.

He got up from his desk that was covered with reports and went over to Rukia. He stood behind her as she flipped pages. He then took her hands and pulled them up to his lips and kissed them. "Take a break and let your mind relax. This is our day and there is no reason to drive yourself crazy over it."

Rukia sighed softly and leaned back letting her head rest against him. "I know but I want it to be perfect. I don't have anything to compare it to but I know that I want it perfect."

Ichigo knelt beside her chair and hugged her wrapping his arms around her. "If it was just you and me that day it would be perfect. What ever else happens, as long as you and I are married, it **will** be perfect."

"Oh Ichigo, I'm sorry, I'm getting carried away with planning. I should do like you suggested and let Karin and Yuzu handle the planning and just enjoy the attention." She buried her face against his neck.

"Hey, it's alright. And besides, I'm just happy that you accepted my proposal. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I asked you to marry me? I thought that Ogihci was going to break out and take over I was so nervous. I haven't been that nervous since Aizen pulled that thing out of your body back in Soul Society." He then tilted her head and kissed her.

"So who are you having as your brides' maids?" He asked suddenly.

She looked blank for a moment like she had totally forgotten about them. She shook her head mentally then answered, Orihime for one and Tatsuki for another. I would also like Rangiku and Momo as well as Nanao. I'm just waiting on their responses from Soul Society. What about you? Have you figured out your best man and groomsmen?"

"Ah, Yeah. Sado is going to be my best man and Then Uryū, Renji and Hitsugaya. I have to pick a fifth man if you're going to have five though." He thought for a moment before continuing. "I know it sounds odd but I wonder if Urahara could come up with a gigai that would be suitable for Kon? I think that he has earned the right to be there after all."

"I'll have a talk with him. He still owes me big time for the stunt that brought me to you. I think that it's time to collect and maybe get the interest too. Did we send them invitations also? Yeah I think we did. ARGGGG!!!! This is going to drive me CRAZY!!!" She held the palms of her hands against her forehead.

He laughed softly. "I'll go see Urahara and talk to him about something for Kon. You still have to work on picking a dress and with only three months to go you're cutting it close. Why don't you and Orihime and Tatsuki go shopping and try and pick out something. Stop worrying and go have some fun, OK?"

He stood up and turned to leave, but his hand was caught by hers. She held it to her cheek and looked up at him. "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oi, I love ya too Rukia Kuchiki. Now let me finish what I have to do and you go and call the girls and have some fun." He said with a warm look on his face.

**One month till the wedding:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I HAVE TO PUT ON THAT BODY!!!!" The lion plushie screeched. "I WON'T DO IT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT!"

Kon was throwing a fit about the gigai that Urahara had developed for him. Being a little short on supplies Urahara had done the best that he could. Nothing was missing from the gigai there just wasn't enough raw material to make an adult version. He had been contracted by Soul Society to produce gigais for the upcoming wedding and they didn't send the promised supplies in time. Mayuri Kurotsuchi most likely had something to do with the late delivery but Kisuke Urahara was a very resourceful person. He had also made a slight modification to the gigai similar to the one he had given to Rukia a few years before. This time the soul in the gigai would become bonded to the gigai permanently and it would also age properly. He just hadn't told Kon that yet.

"My my, such a fuss over my work. I spent many hours working on this specially for you Kon. This is my finest work ever and I wanted the first Mod Soul to have it. It's all yours." Urahara said from behind his fan.

"Kon, you're acting like a child. Try it on and then if you don't like it we'll see what we can do." Rukia said in exasperation.

"Yo, Kon, You want me to reach down your throat and pull you out?" Ichigo had enough of the plushie mod soul. "It's time to try it on or else."

"OR ELSE WHAT? YOU GONNA BEAT ME UP? STOMP ME UNTILL MY FLUFF COMES OUT? COME ON KUROSAKI, I CAN TAKE YOU ANY DAY!" Kon screamed at him.

"You asked for it." Ichigo reached into his pocket and took out his substitute badge that he kept for old times sake and moved after Kon.

Kon blanced (as much as a plushie can blanch) and turned to run impaling himself on the outstretched cane of Uraharas. The mod soul popped out the back of the plushies head and rolled to a stop at Rukia's feet.

She picked him up and looked at the little green marble. "Now that he is quiet tell us what is so special about this gigai you made Urahara. I know you didn't tell us everything." She looked suspiciously at Urahara.

"You are quite correct. I made this one to be a final resting place for our friend here." He said then thought about his choice of words. "I meant the last body he will have untill he dies of old age. I thought that with him being retired that he might like to have a family of his own and Isshin is starting to feel like everyone is leaving the nest. So I cooked up a little surprise for him and I do mean little. Kon's new gigai is about the size of a five year old and will grow and age appropriately. He will also bond permanently with his gigai. More over I also modified the other mod soul's gigais also. Ririn and Kon are going to be adopted by your father, Kurosaki."

"Does he know that yet?" asked Ichigo eyeing Urahara with skepticism.

"Yes he knows and he is excited about the prospect of having little ones in the house again. Especialy since you and Kuchiki are moving out and into your own home." Uraharas face was back behind the fan as he spoke.

"Humm, He's going to be stuck in there permanently?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, He needs to be somewhere so this is as good a place as any, and he won't be arousing any suspicions about things that are best not known. When was the last time you used him anyway? Two years ago? Three? This way he will have a real life and you don't have to worry about where he is. It's hard for a five year old to hide under a pillow or beneath the covers. No more perv attempts. Well no more than the usual for a five year old." With that Urahara snapped his fan shut and plucked the green mod soul from Rukias fingers and put it into the mouth of the gigai.

At first nothing happened. "Humm, did I make a miscalculation?"

"ICHIGO, YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON-OF-A..murfff?"

"Little boys do not use such language, Kon" Rukia said holding her hand over his mouth. "You look so cute now, don't go and ruin it by acting like a rotten child."

NEEEE-SAN I'm sorry but I heard every word and now that crazy man is going to be attacking me every morning as I wake up! And Ririn? I can't stand her! She tries to run everything. What am I going to do?" pleaded Kon.

Ichigo looked at the new Kon and smiled a bit. Kon looked just like he did at that age except for the color of his hair. Kon's hair was a soft brown color. "Brother, You better get tough and fast to avoid dad's kicks in the morning. He he he!"

"Now we have our ring bearer and our flower girl. All we need to do is pray for good weather and nothing happens between now and then." Rukia said with a smile.

**Two days before the wedding:**

"Come on Ichigo! Hurry! It's in here!" Renji was rushing along towards a hotel room in the downtown area. Both were geared for battle as they got to the door. "I know you can't feel them but come on. Even normal people can feel these monsters."

He opened the door which was suspiciously unlocked and rushed in using shunpo. Ichigo followed at a run because he didn't feel anything out of place except Renji's urgency.

The lights snapped on as he entered and he was greeted with a "Surprise!" from many of the males in his life. "It's your bachelor party!" everyone hollered.

Renji put his hand on Ichigos shoulder and then pushed him to the middle of the room.

Chad, Uryū, Mizuiro, and Keigo were there as well as Shunsui Kyōraku, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, and Jūshirō Ukitake. Ichigo was shocked to see them all and more than a little worried that Kenpachi was there.

"Ah, well, Thank you guys. I didn't expect to have a bachelor party. Actually I asked that I not have one if I remember, Renji." Ichigo felt a little embarrassed as he faced his friends and co-workers.

"Ah, what are friends for, Ichigo? Now on with the party. The bar is open and the entertainment is on the way!" Renji said with a face splitting grin.

Everyone took some time to tell some story about Ichigo that made him either laugh or turn several shades of red and sometimes even both.

Renji disappeared after he told a story about how he had caught Ichigo and Rukia swimming in one of the small lakes in Seireitei, naked. Most of the guys knew what he was up to but Ichigo hadn't a clue as he was busy warding off cat calls and whoops of laughter.

Kenpachi launched into a blow by blow recount of the first time he met Kurosaki and was just finishing as Renji returned and announced, "Gentlemen, and you too Kurosaki, the entertainment has arrived." He moved aside and a young woman entered in a traditional kimono and a face veil. Renji started some traditional dance music and she started to dance.

Uryū was just sitting back mostly ignoring the dance and feeling rather left out because he was not a shinigami or as idiotic as Keigo or Mizuiro. He was also feeling somewhat glum about Orihime now going out with Chad who had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out on a date. Since that date he started to think more about the lovely vice captain of the twelfth squad, Nemu Kurotsuchi. He had not seen her in many months but he still remembered her demure ways and felt his heart tug every time he thought of her. He pushed his glasses up with a finger and glanced over at the dancer and caught a look at her eyes and his jaw dropped at the same time her kimono fell away to reveal nothing but a string bikini, and not a very good covering one at that. _"Those eyes!"_ "Nemu!" He shouted causing everyone to look at him, including the dancer, Nemu Kurotsuchi. "What are you doing!" he yelled mostly at Renji and the rest of the males in the room.

By now all eyes were on the Quincy. Most were in shock because they didn't notice him until that point. Uryū was still very good at making himself unnoticed. Now his reiatsu spiked sharply as his anger at seeing Nemu dressed like a hooker from the bad side of town.

He used hirenkyaku to rush forward scooping up Nemu and taking her out the door. He didn't stop until they reached his home where he set her back on her feet. Then he thought about what he had done and the condition of Nemus undress and he blushed brilliantly.

"Sir Quincy, why did you stop me and carry me away from the party? Vice Captain Abarai told me that I was an integral part of tonight's festivities. He was very specific on that part."

"Oh I'm sure that he was. I'm sorry Nemu, but I couldn't watch you there doing that. I would have gone crazy."

"Why is that, Sir Quincy?" She asked in her demure and innocent way.

"Because, I think that I have some very strong feelings for you. I get a tug at my heart just seeing you and then seeing you like that…… I had to get you out of there." He finished hanging his head low with his hair covering his eyes. He found a bathrobe and held it out for her.

Nemu was shocked to hear those words from 'her' Quincy. _"When did he become MY Qunicy?"_ Nemu was more than a little confused now as she realized that she liked the Quincy back.

They looked at each other and blushed mutually.

Back at the party after Uryū and Nemu departed in such a rush, Renji just stood there open mouthed holding a bottle of sake and looking at the open door. He turned around to face the angry faces of most of the men in the room. "Sake anyone?"

**Wedding Day:**

The pavilions were set up and the catering looked perfect. On one side of the hedge row was the cherry tree lined area of the wedding and on the other the reception area. The guests started to arrive and were escorted to their seats by the groomsmen and attendants. A flurry of black and purple butterflies heralded the arrival of the guests from Soul Society. The list of people coming was huge and the cloud of hell butterflies grew as more guests arrived.

The seating of the guests was driving Rukia crazy as she peeked out of her tent watching the arriving guests. Most of them she didn't even know but they were invited because they were nobles and nobles had to be invited.

"RRRRRRR!!!!! I want to kill something! I wish a hollow or a Menos would appear so I had something to fight!" She grated out loud.

Orihime pulled her back from the tent flap. "We have to finish getting you're dress on Rukia. Come on and stand still for a few moments. We can't do anything while you are bouncing around. You are acting like you have been eating my beansprout and wasabi sandwiches. I know they make me so full of energy."

Rangiku slugged back a swig of sake before putting in her tidbit of wisdom. "Just think of this as your graduation day sweetie. You're going to be the one that everyone looks at. Well maybe except for Keigo and Uryū. Did you see him and Nemu walking in hand in hand this morning? And where did she get that dress?"

"Oh that was one that Uryū made. He is so good with a needle and thread. He makes so many women's clothes I never run out of something to wear. He makes a lot of Rukia's clothing also. Come to think about it he makes so many women's clothes he should become a tailor." Orihime said putting her finger under her chin and looking off into the distance.

Tatsuki was fidgeting nervously and pulling gently at her dress trying to get comfortable. She wasn't used to dressing like this even though she had done so on a few occasions. She was more comfortable in jeans and a pullover shirt. She looked around at the rest of the brides maids and felt inadequate next to Orihime, Rangiku, and Nanao. _"How did I let myself get roped into this?"_ She just wished that they could get moving so she could get this over with before she destroyed her dress.

The last of the guests had been seated and the music changed from one tune to another. This was the signal for the Groom and groomsmen to enter the grounds from the left with Ichigo at the lead. His tuxedo was black and had mid length tails. He almost reached up to tug at his collar as it felt like it was biting into his neck. He looked up the isle towards the tent where Rukia was waiting. He felt anxious and that the entire contingent of hell butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach. _"Ring, license, tickets, guest lists, brother-in-law, obligations, I need a Menos right about now to steady myself!"_ He felt Chad lay a hand on his shoulder and drew strength from that simple touch.

The tune changed again becoming the wedding march. The attendants pulled aside the flaps of the tent at the head of the isle for the procession of the bride's maids and then the bride. The ring bearer and the flower girl lead off the procession and elicited many 'awwws' from the many guests as Kon and Ririn walked side by side down the isle. Kon was scowling the whole time as Ririn smiled cheerfully.

They were followed by Nanao who caught her Captain looking at her with a very different and welcome expression. She smiled to herself and continued along towards the alter.

Tatsuki was next and felt very self-conscious about having so many eyes on her. She saw one particular redheaded groomsman looking at her with a dumbstruck expression. _"That serves him right for treating me like one of the guys."_

Rangiku was next. Many male eyes riveted on her. She felt someone in the crowd use kidō to restrain Keigo and Mizuiro. She giggled softly as she proceeded ahead.

Momo followed and she felt the sharp spike of reiatsu from Toshiro. She saw his face go slack and turn a shade of red that she had never seen before. She felt her own blush rise as her delight grew. _"He isn't as cold as he likes to show the world."_

Orihime stepped out and was making her way forward. She kept her eyes on Chad thinking, _"One day that man will be there waiting for me."_ She smiled and kept moving forward.

Then it was Rukia's turn. The butterflies had also decided to nest in her belly. She stepped out of the tent before the assembled guests who all looked at her. Their faces were full of wonder as they looked at her. She glanced from side to side and saw the same expressions. _"Do I look that different?" _She looked to Ichigo and saw a look in his eyes that warmed her heart and made all the butterflies leave at once. She knew in that moment that He was her destiny and everything led her to him with every step. She took those remaining steps that would bind them together forever without a thought of ever changing direction.


End file.
